codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Yumi Ishiyama
.]]Yumi Ishiyama is the "mature" person in the group, and takes care of the younger members. She is one of the Lyoko Warriors, and is Aelita's closest friend. Description Yumi is described to look to tough on the outside but very soft on the inside. Yumi is mostly tough in times of trouble. For example in "Laughing Fit" Yumi is seen sulking and acts cold. However it is revealed later that Yumi was acting that way because of a big fight between her parents that caused her dad to move out temporally. However in episode 29 and 30 it is revealed that Yumi is generally nothing but warm and respectful. Yumi is even shown sleeping with her Totoro stuffed animal. Yumi is 14 years old (turned 15 years old in season four), and therefore the oldest member in the group for most the series. As stated above, this has made her the mature person of the team, giving her the task of making sure the other members, like Odd and Jeremie, don't get into trouble. She also has a crush on Ulrich, which unfortunately due to interference by Sissi and William, never runs smoothly. In season 3 Yumi tells Ulrich that she wants to be "good friends and nothing more" Yumi also seems to have a brother-and-sister relationship with Jeremie, who seems to consider her third-in-command (with Aelita being second-in-command, of course). Yumi usually talks to Jeremie about her feelings about Sissi, Ulrich, and the others, as seen in Big Bug. * Like Ulrich, who suffers from vertigo, Yumi has a minor problem with heights, which she admits to before climbing up the elevator shaft in The Trap. Yumi likes wearing black, and all her clothes (and her hair) are that color. She is of Japanese descent, and even did a cultural report in school on Japan in The Girl of the Dreams, bringing in some traditional samurai armor (she claims it to be "something that has been in my family for centuries"). She could be in trouble from some of the seasons and episodes. She also rarely integrates Japanese words into her speech, which only Ulrich and Odd can understand. Yumi is the only student not boarding at Kadic. She lives with her parents and her younger brother, Hiroki, in a house not too far from Kadic, as she walks to and from the school. Yumi also loves animals and loves kiwi Odd's dog. Yumi's Lyoko attire is modeled after a Japanese geisha. She is very protective while on Lyoko, often jumping in to save the day at the last moments. It has been shown she is quite athletic in Lyoko, often leaping high into the "air" before throwing her Tessen Fans, her primary weapons. In Double Take Yumi's {and on the right, they are about to eat each others faces} outfit changes so that she wears a black and bright red body suit with hot pink details and shoulder pads with sakuras on them. Yumi no longer has the geisha makeup on however she has two strange pill shaped objects above her eyebrows for her telekenesis. In Lyoko, she can also use telekinesis to disable her foes, usually be dropping virtual rocks on them. She is easily exhausted by this mode of defense, however. Her tessen fans now appear and disappear at her will (as long as they are in her hands) rather than concealed behind the yellow bow on her back. On Earth, it has been shown Yumi is an excellent fighter. It seems she is skilled in various forms of oriental martial arts, including Pencak Silat, which she practices with Ulrich, as she fights her clone bravely in Image Problem, and is quite strong despite her physical build. She is also quite fast in the real world, known to even outrun lasers from military satellites. She is also quite persuasive, as she often convinces teachers to let her go during a XANA attack. Being mature and intelligent, Yumi usually isn't bothered by Sissi's rude comments, and has been known to understand Herb's plight and motives, as seen in The Robots. She doesn't have a strong opinion of the other students, although she has a good relationship with Jim (why is unclear). Yumi is also a good student. Lyoko powers *'ID Card'- Yumi's ID card shows a Sakura the official flower of Japan. *'Health' - 100 Life points *'Weapon' **Fan-longrange attack fans that cuts through enemies. Lyoko Powers *Telekinesis-Yumi has telekinesis on Lyoko; being able to lift certain objects and people on Lyoko. * Vehicle: **Overwing-A hover scooter which she shared with Aelita in 2nd and 3rd season.Yumi also has a Nav Skid that can shoot torpedoes on the Virtual Ship since season 4. Trivia *The word "yumi" is also a type of Japanese longbow. These bows are rather large. Incidentally, Yumi is the tallest member of Team Lyoko. Her full name translates from Japanese as "beauty of the stone mountain" (ishi meaning "stone", yama meaning "mountain"). *Yumi's mobile is a dark red, sliding-style cellphone. *In the episode Frontier Yumi is known to wear red underwear and in New Order she wears a pink bra *In Season 1 (Cruel Dilemma, Image Problem, End of Take, Satellite, and The Girl of The Dreams), those episode were informally known as "Pick on Yumi Week". (Cruel Dilemma: Yumi fell into the Digital Void, Image Problem: Yumi was trapped in a Guardian, End of Take: Along with Sissi an d Ulrich, Yumi was chased by an alien, Satellite: Yumi was targeted by XANA's satellite, and The Girl of The Dreams: Yumi was chased by her family's samurai armor.) *Yumi was the only one who ever defeated Aelita when Aelita was under XANA's control. *In Season 3, a varriation of "Pick on Yumi Week" returned, but was the entire season,the episodes of Pick on Yumi Week are when she has near to dead in hospital car and when flower has little to kill her. *Yumi was the first one to be lost at sea in her NavSkid. *Yumi seems to get devirtulized the most times in the series. *As of 'Lab Rat', Yumi is 15. *Yumi is the leader on Lyoko usually jumping in to save the day. (In one episode it landed her in the digital sea.) *Yumi is the only character whose method of transportation doesn't match her outfit. *In episode 79 Bragging Rights it's hinted that Yumi is afraid of bugs. *In season four Yumi is energized the most out of the group. *In the prequel Xana Awakens, Ulrich, meeting Yumi for the first time at their shared Pencak Silat lesson, accidentally calls her "Yuri". She immediately sweeps his legs out from from under him, and corrects him. *In Ghost Channel it is reavealed that Yumi is a really good artist. *Yumi has a Totoro stuffed animal.thumb|300px|right|an yumi video CodeLyokopaper.jpg Voice actress information Mirabelle Kirkland provides the voice of Yumi. She also does the voice of Milly Solovieff. Ishiyama, Yumi Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Lyoko Warrior Info Category:heroes